Chapter 12
Lolivia (ロリヴァイア Rorivu~aia) is the twelfth chapter of Oumi Noko's manga series S Rare Soubi no Niau Kanojo. Summary Having transformed back into a boy after using too much data, Daigo is still in the grasp of Lolivia, who is strangely admiring his genitals. She comments that it is similar to her "Papa's" and proclaims that it is the "Doom Bringer" she and other monsters have been searching for, which will rule over them. She identifies Daigo as the second "Demon King" who will accept the love of all monster girls, leaving Daigo confused. Lolivia then drags Daigo and Yurina away, intending to report back to Lamia. As Daigo begins to run out of breath, he realizes Yurina is the only one who can save them, though she too is almost out of oxygen. Seeing it as his only option, Daigo opens the plastic bag containing one of his phones and sucks the air out. He then puts his lips to Yurina in an attempt to give her the oxygen. However, the plan fails and, after being prompted by the game, he purchases a Mayuu Stone to refill Yurina's oxygen. Revived, Yurina immediately attacks Lolivia with her Villager's Sword, but finds that it does no damage. Lolivia then constricts her tail around Yurina and drains her oxygen, claiming she no longer needs her since she has the second Demon King. Daigo then performs a 10x Draw and successfully summons the Aqua Compressor swimsuit gear and equips it on Yurina. Though Yurina admires its functionality, Daigo laments she does not look "cute" in it. Lolivia quickly attacks Yurina, but, to her surprise, she suddenly stops in midair. Suspecting it is the "Stop" skill, Lolivia looks around and see Ami smirking at her and holding a staff. Taking advantage of the situation, Yurina blasts Lolivia with the "Aerial Jet" skill. After the resulting bubbles clear, Yurina finds that Lolivia is gone, apparently. Though Yurina is doubtful that the attack was strong enough to finish her off, she finds that Daigo has fainted and brings him back up for air. Back on the beach, with everyone recovered, Daigo apologizes to Ea for ruining the phone she gave him, but forgives him as she knows he did it to save Yurina. Haruka and Ea then chide Daigo for trying to revive Yurina with the air from the plastic bag, much to his embarrassment. Yurina, meanwhile, is flustered by the memory, wondering if it may have been an actual kiss. After Haruka and Ea commend him for his valor in saving Yurina, Yurina asks Daigo if she may have the broken phone as a keepsake. Though Daigo is confused by the request, he agrees. Nonoka and Rikoha then call Yurina over to come play with them in the water, after which Daigo reequips her with the Aqua Compressor. After Haruka compliments Daigo for beating a humanoid without her (almost giving away her identity in the process), Daigo comments that he and Yurina now have two S Rares and, surprisingly, the one they used didn't break. A short distance away, Ami observes Daigo and the others while speaking with an unknown person on her phone. She tells the person that the capture was a success, but laments that her staff has broken after one use and states there is room for improvement. Character Appearances *Daigo Seko *Lolivia *Yurina *Ea Yuki *Ami Utsugi *Haruka Nanao *Nonoka Seko *Rikoha Notes Category:Chapters Category:Volume 3 Chapters